


Bubblebaths And Heartache

by CaesarianConquerer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything hurts but its going to be ok, Intrusive Thoughts, Its also funny and sweet i swear lmao, Just take it lmao, M/M, Retribution gave me a lot of Feelings, This was sitting in my wips and im tired staring at it, also kinda fluffy, i have a lot of emotions, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarianConquerer/pseuds/CaesarianConquerer
Summary: You and Gabriel spend some quality time together.But when a hush falls on the both of you, and you struggle with the uncertain future that lies ahead.





	Bubblebaths And Heartache

The sheets on the bed rustle softly as you shift your legs into a more comfortable position. 

You're laser focused on a rhythm game when you hear Gabriel call for you from the connected bathroom. 

"Lieutenant!" 

"Not right now, Gabe!" You knit your brows together slightly as you try to maintain focus, tapping rapidly as the notes fall from the top of the screen. 

A few minutes later you hear him call again, "Honey!" 

You put the holopad down, pleased with your new high score. 

You rise from the bed and walk towards the washroom, peeking your head in as you reply, "Yeah, whats up, Gabe?" 

He's sitting on the floor, rummaging through the cabinet under the sink. 

He pokes his head up from over the doors, grinning mischievously as he looks your way. 

"Look what I found." His voice is sing songy as he holds up his prize. 

Its a giant bath gift set, bottles of lotion, bubblebath and several bath bombs sit wrapped up in a fancy basket. 

"Where the fuck did you get that?" You laugh, incredulous. 

"I think its from the Christmas raffle a few months back. You wanna give some of this stuff a try?" 

You smile as you walk towards him, taking a bottle of bubble bath from the basket, "Only if you join me." 

He smirks, rising from the floor and placing a kiss on your forehead before he starts running a bath.

"Funny, I had the same idea."

Steam begins to fill the air as the water begins to heat up, warming the room along with it. 

You and Gabriel start to strip down, neatly piling your clothes on the countertop. 

He steps into the tub first, cautiously testing the water with his foot before stepping in, submerging himself up to his chest. 

You follow suit, settling between his legs and leaning back against him. 

The steam clears your mind as you lean your head back, resting it on his shoulder. 

He kisses your exposed neck softly as he wraps his arms around your waist. 

You giggle softly as you gently brush his face away, "Stop, that tickles."

"Oh?" 

You stomach drops as he hugs you tighter, holding you still as his hands assault your sides. 

You scream, thrashing in the water as you try and escape his grasp. 

Your efforts are futile against his brute strength, in the end you can do little more than clutch his arms tightly and beg for mercy. 

He presses more kisses into your neck as you scream, before stilling his hands and releasing you. 

You gasp loudly in relief, curling forward reflexively as you clutch your sides. 

You take a few moments to compose yourself before you turn to face him, frowning indignantly.

"Asshole." 

He laughs until you splash a wave of water in his face, a smile creeping across your face as splutters.

"Alright, alright, you win. You wanna give some of this stuff a try?" 

You smile as you lean over the tub to sift through the contents of the basket. 

You yelp when gives your ass a small squeeze and splash more water at him to wipe the stupid grin off his face. 

You settle back down with a pink bath bomb covered in golden glitter in your hand. 

Gabriel rests his head on your shoulder and peers curiously at it as you turn it over gently in your hands. 

"Whats that?" 

"Its a bath bomb, it fizzes." 

"Fizzes?" He asks, hugging you tighter to him. 

"Yeah, smells like...roses too, I think." You move it up to his face and he gives it a small sniff. 

"Ooo, thats nice. Put it in, I wanna see." 

He watches intently as you lower it into the water. 

You're both mesmerized as it starts to dissolve, glitter and fizz rolling off it in waves, dying the water a beautiful shimmering pink. 

The two of you sit in silence as you watch it bubble and bob in the water, Gabriel occasionally moving a hand to squish the smaller bits that break away in his fingers. 

When its finally gone you wave your hands through the water, dispersing the goodness evenly throughout the bath. 

You use a small bath ladle and take turns spooning water onto your bodies, letting the silky water nourish your skin. 

He sighs as the water hits his chest, steaming as it runs down his body. 

Eventually, you hands get tired and you set the ladle down, gently moving your hands in the water to and watching the glitter swirl. 

Suddenly, Gabriel holds you tight and brings his legs together, caging you with his body. 

He buries his face in your neck and whispers, "I love you." 

His voice small and pained, and you feel your own heart ache as you lean into him. 

"I love you too, Gabriel." 

The two of you stay like that for a while, chests pressed firmly together. 

You feel his heart hammering against your back, you press your cheek against his head, feeling his breath warm on your neck. 

A heavy weight crashes down on the both of you, black and heavy as you hold him tight, nails leaving faint crescents in his skin. 

You've understood for a while now what its like to be in love, to have your heart naked and exposed. 

To have it walk around, and speak and eat and go on dangerous missions halfway across the world without you. 

It hurts. A pain so profound and terrible it leaves you with nothing save the burning desire to do everything, anything to keep it at bay. To protect your heart from the pain the world so easily deals out. 

Fear grips your lungs as your mind fills with worry, you subconsciously curl inwards as you gently rub his arms with your thumbs. 

Gabriel takes note and brings a hand up to stroke your hair, whispering quietly, "Hey, its going to be ok. We're going to be alright."

 _Lier._

You screw your eyes shut tight, willing away the thoughts that plague you. You turn your head to face him. 

"You don't know that, Gabriel. Nothing in this world is certain." 

Tears fill your eyes and he moves his hands down, gently intertwining them with yours as he speaks. 

"No, but I have hope. Isn't that why we signed up for all this? Because we believe the world could be a better place? Because we believe in a brighter future?" 

You sob quietly, your knuckles white as you clutch tightly at his hands. 

He kisses the back of your neck softly and you open your mouth, speaking barely above a whisper, "At what cost, Gabe? I can't lose you, Gabe. I can't." 

He pulls your hands to your chest, hugging you tightly in his arms as you weep silently. 

Your shoulders shake gently as he speaks again, "You won't. I promise, you won't." 

_Lier._

Tears spill from your eyes as you wrench his arms down, tucking your legs to your chest and spinning around, swinging them over his thighs and scooting up close. 

You hold his face in both your hands and wipe away the tears that spill from his eyes. 

He looks at you, eyes filled with raw emotion as he pulls you into a kiss. 

You press your lips against his, savouring the feeling of having him here and now. A feeling that puts a pit in your stomach because you know just how fleeting it may be. 

You loathe to pull away but you do, forcing your face away from his as you breathe in deep, the smell of roses easing your mind. 

You stare at the pale scars that mark his chest, ghosting your hands across each one. 

Your voice is small and heavy as you mutter under your breath, "Berlin, Shanghai, Helsinki, Oslo, Venice..." 

He lifts a hand and echoes, tracing the marks on your body. "Novosibirsk, Shanghai, St. Andrews, Lagos, Oslo..." 

He trails off after the last one, softly caressing the scar on your shoulder. 

Its barely visible, the newly implemented nanobots had pushed the shrapnel out and stitched up the wound before the dust even settled. 

But he stares at it, and you can't read the look on his face but it troubles you none the less. 

You cup a hand to his face and turn his head away, "Don't." 

He slides his face into your palm, breath hot as he sighs into your hand, pressing a soft kiss in the middle before he speaks, "I'm going to make things right, I swear." 

You hold each other for a while, sitting silently in the cooling water and the moment passes. 

Eventually he pulls away and smiles, banishing all your worries with a cluster of kisses to your forehead. 

"You wanna try out the bubble bath too?" 

You nod, eager to clear the air as he leans over the edge of the tub and grabs the bottle. 

You give his ass a pinch, earning you a face full of water as he settles back down. 

The water starts to turn foamy and its soon evident that Gabriel put too much in as mountains of bubbles rise from the water and spill over the sides. 

You cackle loudly as you blow a handful of foam into his face, "You look like you just gave Mr. Clean a blowjob." 

He flushes as he works on giving you an impressive foam beard. "Least I don't look like a discount mall Santa." 

You break into a giggle fit as the two of you spend the next hour playing in the bubbles, cracking jokes and enjoying the peace. 

After a while, the bubbles die down and you get out, one by one, to dry off. 

The tub drains noisily as you redress, leaving the tub coated with golden glitter. 

Gabriel takes you by the hand as you make your way to the bed, both of you flopping down dramatically, exhausted from doing nothing at all.

He pulls you close and buries his head in your chest, humming contently. 

"You smell so good..." 

You laugh, bright and teasing as you reply, "Gabe, we took the same bath. We smell exactly the same." 

"No, no. _You_ smell good. Safe, like home." 

You still, suddenly confronted with the bizarre feeling of your heart swelling and breaking simultaneously. 

You realize for the first time, the great, terrible depth of your love. 

You would do anything, _anything_ , for the man you held in your arms and you knew the world would test that conviction with everything it had. 

You breath in deep and hold it, pushing away the anxiety that clouds your mind before finally releasing it. 

"Well thats not fair, cuz you still smell like shit."

You smile, feigning disgust as you try to to push him away. 

He playfully grabs at your wrists, desperately trying to hold you still as he peppers you in kisses. 

The sound of laughter fills the space, your happiness is tangible as he overpowers you and blows into the skin of your neck, making an awful farting noise as you scream with delight. 

Eventually, he flops onto his side of the bed and you cuddle up beside him, holding his hand as you lean over, bringing his lips to yours. 

"Good night, Gabriel." 

"Good night, love" 

You let your eyes close, your heart is heavy but for now you're content to deal with whatever the world throws at you tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Intrusive thoughts are Awful 
> 
> This was supposed to be a whole Thing but I'm exhausted so here you go lmao 
> 
> Hit me up at justalittlemeenah.tumblr.com✌︎
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
